1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to sports helmets, specifically to a sports helmet with a full flexible brim to be used for outdoor sports where protection from the elements is desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently sports helmets provide protection against impact to the head but do not provide adequate protection against sun exposure nor are they designed to meet the unique demands of use in water sports. Many of today""s recreational sports are practiced for long hours in intense sunlight. A few of the current sports helmets are produced with. small rigid visors or transparent sun shields. An example is the bicycle helmet in U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,586 to Gentry (1999). While this helmet gives some degree of protection to the medial facial area, it does not provide adequate sun protection to the lateral or anterior areas of the face, ears, or neck. U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,895 to Barnes (1996) provides a cap cover over a helmet, attempting to hide the fact that the user has a helmet on. The elastic band attaching the cap to the helmet would not be functional in windy conditions nor with use in water sports. In addition, the fact that the cap fits over the helmet gives the head a large appearance. The hard non-flexible disc in U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,250 to Black (1998) provides sun protection but would not be functional as a sports helmet. A lateral blow to such a structure would likely cause displacement of the helmet and possibly cause injury to the user.
The object of the invention is to provide a water sports helmet which combines the head protection of a helmet with the sun protection of a full brimmed hat. A full cloth detachable brim is affixed between a thin-shelled protective helmet and the helmet""s inner padding. The preferred method of attachment would be hook and loop strips. The protective shell is held securely in place by a four-point chin strap. Another object is to provide a brim that is pliable yet holds its shape when used in water and/or wind, such as wind surfing, jet skiing, etc . . .
Accordingly, this protective shell with detachable full brim has two distinct advantages: It protects the head of the user from impact and it provides maximum solar protection to the face and neck area. Unlike a helmet with a hard brim, the fabric brim will give on impact so that a lateral blow does not displace the helmet. Impact from such a blow will be evenly distributed throughout the helmet shell. Furthermore, many hat brims lose their shape when used in wind or water, thus becoming a nuisance. This brim stiffens when wet therefore holding its shape. The shell is held securely to the user""s head by means of a four-point chin strap. Additionally, shell and detachable brim come in a variety of colors, which may be mixed, and matched to achieve any desired appearance. If preferred, the shell may be worn singularly without the brim. Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent with a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.